


A Gift

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [19]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A sort-of sequel toCeremonial Costume: Data—ever the sadist—gives Picard a very personal gift.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: this is a BDSM story dealing with a humiliation kink.

“I have a gift for you.” Data places a drawstring pouch on the tabletop.

“Oh, thank you.” Picard reaches for the pouch.

“You may not wish to open it here.” Data indicates the crowded dining area of Ten Forward. “I suggest you take it to the restroom. You will know what I wish you to do when you see it.”

Picard fingers the pouch curiously, feeling two items inside: one cylindrical; the other a sort-of cone shape widening into a flare at one end.

“How intriguing.” He stands and heads to the bathroom.

*****

Locking the stall door, Picard leans against the dividing wall between his cubicle and the next and dips a hand into the pouch. Something soft yet firm meets his fingers. He pulls it out. A black silicone butt plug sits in his palm. He examines it, sighing; it’s just bigger than he is ordinarily comfortable with. It is clear now what Data wants him to do. He fishes in the bag again and draws out a small bottle of lube.

Stuffing the bag in his pocket, he fumbles at the waistband of his trousers and pushes them down below his knees. Sighing again, he drops into an unseemly crouch, still leaning against the wall, and pours some of the lube carefully into his hand. He sets the bottle on the floor.

Gripping the butt plug in one hand, Picard has just begun fingering himself when he hears the bathroom door bang open and Worf’s unmistakable heavy footsteps on the tiles.

 _Please just pee quickly and leave_. Picard thinks, and—thankfully—the Klingon does, pausing to wash his hands and briefly examine his face in the mirror on the way out.

Picard returns his attention to the task at hand, reaching round awkwardly to slip a finger inside himself, his cock stirring as he does so. Working himself gradually open, he settles into a rhythm, probing a little deeper with each awkward thrust of his hand, until he is relaxed enough to take a second finger, then a third. At this point he withdraws his fingers, grabs the bottle from the floor and coats the butt plug with what he hopes is enough lube to allow it to slip in easily, but not so much as to risk leaving marks on his clothing.

At first his body resists this new invasion, but he eventually forces it in, past its widest point and his sphincter swallows it upto the flared base. He winces at the discomfort, trying to keep quiet, and remains crouching, breathing deeply, giving himself time to adjust to the stretch. Eventually he stands, knees protesting at supporting his weight in a squat for so long. He pulls up his trousers and steps out of the stall, giving his hands a long wash before making the ignominious walk back to his table where Data—no doubt—will be waiting gleefully for his return.

*****

“Ah Jean-Luc, you took your time.” Data’s face is a picture of beguiling innocence.

Picard glares at him as he sits down.

“I was beginning to wonder if I should ask a waiter to check on you.” The Android continues. “I fear your soup may be a little cold.”

“Yes, well...” Picard’s face reddens. “...I was doing what your gift implied I should do. It took a little time.” He picks up his spoon.

“I am glad you were able to infer my wishes.” Data’s tone is jovial.

Picard sips lukewarm soup.

Spoon halfway to his mouth, he freezes, eyes widening. He replaces the spoon carefully in the bowl, free hand gripping the edge of the table.

“Are you unwell, Captain?” Data enquires.

“ _You..._ ” Picard grumbles under his breath. “You are controlling it.” He looks pointedly at the Android’s hand, concealing something on top of the table.

“What is this _it_ to which you refer?” That beguiling smile again.

“That...” The Captain looks around furtively, hoping they’re not being overheard. “... _gift_ you gave me: you have a device to control it remotely.”

The butt plug ceases its vibrating.

“Do I now?” Data smirks. “Captain,” He raises his voice slightly, “I suggest you finish your soup before it gets cold.”

Picard tuts and sighs, but returns to his soup, fidgeting in his seat as he tries to get comfortable with the plug inside him.

Data continues to torture him throughout his meal, turning the thing on and off, increasing the vibrations when a waiter arrives to take his plate, insisting he order dessert _and_ coffee, knowing Picard prefers tea, all the time keeping up his small talk and behaving as if nothing is out-of-the-ordinary. Eventually, when the last dregs of the coffee are finished, Data stands and offers his arm, all gentlemanly good manners.

“Shall we retire?”

*****

“I thought we were going to my quarters.” Picard grumbles.

“Yes we are,” Data replies. “But we are taking a little detour first.”

“I am not feeling very dignified.” Picard complains. “What with your _gift_ doing its _thing_ , I’m not really in the mood for some wild goose chase.”

Data ignores this, walking briskly ahead of the Captain.

“Ah, here we are.” He stops at an intersection. “Deck 12, subsection 14, corridor C.” He grabs the Captain’s arm and pulls him into the corridor. “One of the least-used corridors on the ship. It is a dead end, providing access to various store cupboards.”

“Oh no.” Picard sighs as it begins to dawn on him what Data has in mind. “What if someone sees?”

“The probability of us being discovered is small Captain, but it is greater than zero.” Data explains. “I hope the possibility of being _caught in the act_ , so to speak, will add a certain _frisson_ to our evening, should you consent of course.” The Android looks at him, hopefully, running his thumb over the controller in his pocket as he does so, giving Picard a little _buzz_.

“Just what do you have in mind?” Picard asks cautiously.

“Oh, only a quick blowjob against the wall here.” Data gestures to the blank wall at the end of the corridor. “Computer, dim lights to 16 percent. See? It really is quite cozy.”

“You, or me?”

“Having _played_ with you over dinner, it would be unreasonable of me to deny you release much longer.” Data eyes the bulge in Picard’s trousers pointedly.

“Very well. Just make it quick.” Picard concedes, leaning against the wall, dropping his trousers and pants to for the second time this evening. The butt plug inside him springs to life again and he groans softly.

Data wastes no time in kneeling to take Picard’s already-hard cock in his mouth and sets to work expertly.

*****

“Someone’s coming!” Picard hisses and quick as a flash Data is up on his feet, pulling at a grille on the wall.

“In here.” He pushes Picard into the opening, climbs in behind him and replaces the grating.

There are footsteps and the sound of low voices in the corridor now. Ensign Ro Laren and a young female science officer come into view through the grating. They are giggling and holding hands.

“I can’t get my trousers up.” Picard wriggles in the confined space of the Jeffries tube. “For goodness’ sake, turn that thing off.” He hisses.

Data obliges and the plug ceases its vibrations.

“They show no sign of leaving.” Data inclines his head to indicate the two Ensigns, now kissing, on the other side of the grille.

“I fear they may be intending to do what we were just doing.” Picard sighs. “I can’t just sit here through this.”

“Then we must crawl.”

“Crawl?”

“Yes, to your quarters. I have the schematics for the ship’s Jeffries tubes in my databank.”

“Very well. Which way.”

To your right.”

Picard does an awkward shuffle in the confined space until he is on his hands and knees, trousers round his ankles, and begins to crawl.

“I chose well.” Data remarks, following.

“ _What?!_ ” Picard raises his voice despite his fear of being discovered.

“The butt plug. It suits you.”

The plug briefly buzzes into life inside the Captain. He wants to yell in frustration, but settles for a growl under his breath. The last thing he needs now is to meet La Forge investigating reports of strange sounds emanating from the walls.

“You are enjoying this far too much, Data.”

“This evening has not panned out entirely as I had planned, but I admit the course of events is proving to be most intriguing.”

Picard can see that innocent, beguiling smile in his imagination. No doubt it adorns Data’s face in the half-dark of the Jeffries tube behind him.

“At the next intersection, turn left.” Data instructs.

Picard does so and finds that—thankfully—the tube widens slightly, allowing him to wriggle into a half-sitting position and fight his trousers back to where they should be. Data’s grinning face appears at the junction.

“Your quarters are approximately 50 feet along this tube.” The Android reaches into his pocket and the butt plug begins vibrating furiously. “I am sure you can make the last leg of our journey without becoming too... _distracted_.”

“If we weren’t stuck in a Jeffries tube I would kill you with my bare hands.” Picard hisses.

“Any attempt you may make on my life will most likely be futile, Sir.” Data’s face is carefully neutral.

Picard sighs and continues his crawl on his hands and knees, trying desperately to ignore the activity inside his ass.

*****

“This grating.” Data whispers behind him, passing a screwdriver forward, and Picard looks down to see his own sofa through the grille.

“Why do you have a—?” Picard begins. “—Never mind.” He turns his attention to unscrewing the grille.

Captain Picard drops gratefully to the floor in the seating area of his quarters. When Data drops down behind him, he lunges at the Android, pushing him backwards onto the sofa, pinning him with his body weight and fishing in his pocket for the controller.

“Aha.” He waves it triumphantly, sliding his thumb down the surface to still the writhing plug inside himself.

“Now,” Says Data, leaning forward to open his lover’s trousers, “I believe I still owe you a blowjob. Are you going to leave your... _gift_ in for now, or...?”

“I’ll leave it, but leave it _off_.” Picard concedes as the Android settles contentedly on the floor in front of him.

*****

“Did you enjoy our date this evening, Jean-Luc?” Data asks.

Picard, lying on his back in the dark, one arm around the Android, Data’s head resting on his chest, scowls.

“It was humiliating.”

“Yes, but did you _enjoy_ it?”

“I... um...” The Captain flounders.

How can he admit it? How can he _say_ these words? _Aloud_?

“It is ok to enjoy humiliation.” Data murmurs close to his ear, fingers stroking his chest.

“I...yes, I enjoyed it.” The words tumble out. “It was degrading and awful and I wished it was over the whole time it was happening, but I enjoyed it.” Picard breathes heavily; the release of speaking this secret aloud after so many years of trying to ignore it leaves him slightly panicked.

“You did well.” Data shifts so he is lying half on top of the Captain and kisses his cheek and forehead. “I am proud of you.”

“It has been...” Picard sighs. “...something that has been with me for as long as I can remember. This desire to be humiliated at the whim of another, but...” He pauses, searching for the right words. “... _lovingly_ , you know? Not out of spite, but with great care. In my most private moments I have imagined how that might come about, but not until I met you did anyone ever try to explore it. How did you even know I wanted that?”

“I have been testing your reaction to certain words, touches, my own body language. I was fairly certain this was an area you would enjoy exploring and your enthusiasm for the game I devised with the Keplerian ceremonial costume confirmed my findings. Tonight I wanted to build on the trust we developed during that encounter and see if I could push you further by utilising a public setting.”

They lie in silence a while. Data, propping his head on one hand, strokes Picard’s face tenderly.

“Did I succeed in humiliating you with the greatest respect and care for you psychological wellbeing, Jean-Luc?” Data asks.

“Yes, you certainly did.” Picard replies. “Thank you Data.”

The kiss in the dark before Picard curls up against the Android’s chest and has the best night’s sleep he’s had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Challenge Day 19: “doing something ridiculous” (Swapped with Day 28).


End file.
